Mahou Sensei Negima: Transcending Bonds
by heroes1202
Summary: Following the manga's end, it's Mahora Festival time again at the school! And all of Class 3-A is back for the festivities. While everyone plans to enjoy their time, Negi and Asuna prepare to reveal their true feelings to the other.
1. Ch 1: The Two Reunited

_Life brings many wondrous miracles to those who least expect them or to those who are in definite need of them. And in the life of Negi Springfield, such a miracle had come his way. I talk about the meeting between him and his fated partner, Asuna Kagurazaka._

_But, at first glance between the two, you think Negi wound up with the worst possible person in existance. She would tease and torment the poor boy when he used his magic on "accidental" occasions or embarrassed her in public. However, as time went on, Negi and Asuna began to grow close as wizard and partner. They faced many obstacles, overcame many battles and protected the ones they loved and cherished. And even today, that bond still remains strong._

_Now, as the two prepare to meet again, Negi is in preparations to strengthen that bond yet again...to bound together his and Asuna's future forever..._

**_Mahou Sensei Negima: Transcending Bonds_**

**_Chapter 1: The Two Reunited_**

We come to Mahora Academy, the famous all-girls university with classes, facilities and all sorts of after school activities for grade school students to college graduates. And all over the grounds surrounding the academy, there were signs of festivities and cheer. The cause for all this happiness was obviously the return of every student's favorite annual event, the Mahora Festival. It was the final stretch of preparation before the big school wide party would begin and we find Negi Springfield, the famous wizard professor of Mahora, with his father Nagi, taking a peek around the grounds.

"Heh heh heh. The Mahora Festival. This is one event I look forward to every year Negi. The festivities, the games and food, the music and...most of all..." Nagi said, stopped by his son lightly chuckling.

"The millions of female college students?" Negi asked. Nagi looked to his son and lightly scoffed.

"I WAS going to say the "merriment of everyone near and far". Way to kill the mood son." Nagi said. Negi chuckled, reminding Nagi that he knew him all too well. As they continued to walk, Negi's ermine friend Chamo hung around his neck, resting peacefully.

"You always do the same thing every year, you and Chamo. The two of you sneak away when I turn my back and start flirting it up with the college students that are graduating that year. Honestly..." Negi said, giving a hefty sigh. Hearing those words, Nagi fell dead silent until he quickly thought up a great "comeback", leaning against his son's side.

"Oh really? Well I can name one thing YOU always do whenever the Mahora Festival comes around. Each year you invite your partner, Asuna, to come join the festivities on a "date" and you do nothing but stutter and blush the entire time! Someone needs to grow up." Nagi said. Negi lightly blushed, saying he does not blush everytime he sees Asuna. However, he partially agreed with his father saying that he acted nervous with Asuna when they were alone together. He made a fist with his right hand.

"But this year will be different father. Because this year, I'm finally going to be able to tell Asuna everything...everything that I wanted to tell her but was caught up with work or too nervous to say these past years." Negi said. The two stopped as Negi fished around in his pants pocket, taking out a folded piece of paper. Nagi leaned over as Negi opened it.

"Hmm? Is that Asuna's letter?" Nagi asked. Negi nodded.

"Yes. I just got it a few days ago. Everytime I read it, it makes me think about her." Negi said. As his eyes looked to her writing, he could imagine Asuna's smiling face in his mind.

_Dear Negi,_

_How've you been? You remembering to take a bath when you need to? Or do I have to come back to Mahora and scrub ya myself? Heh heh, I'm kidding. So I hear the Mahora Festival is coming back to the academy. That's always a fun day to see the school again, to be back in our old stomping grounds._

_I can't wait to come back for the festival and see all of you again. I've been doing great myself and believe me when I say that the Mahora Festival is just what I need to unwind. Hope you're as excited as me Negi and here's to seeing you again. I really miss ya kid.  
_

_~ Asuna_

With a smile on his face, Negi slipped Asuna's letter into his pants pocket. Nagi took a glimpse and smiled himself at Negi's cheerful smirk.

"You and Asuna...what a pair you two are." Nagi said. Negi lightly nodded, counting back the memories they had from their "good old days" at Mahora. His father lightly nudged his shoulder.

"Well, if this year is gonna be the year, I hope you tell her EXACTLY what you want to tell her. Heh. I'm sure other people are telling you this...but the two of you belong together." Nagi said. Negi glanced over at his father and smiled.

"Yes. That's what all the girls tell me too. And...who knows? Maybe you're all right." Negi said. The two fell silent as they continued walking through the school grounds, looking around at the finishing touches being added to the attractions.

**_~ NEGIMA: TRANSCENDING BONDS ~_**

Meanwhile, in another part of Mahora City, our attention turns to a lone car driving along down the busy streets on its way towards Mahora Academy. And inside it are two passengers, Professor Takamichi and a young woman with light orange hair and a pair of beautiful differently colored eyes. Takamichi glances at her and smiles.

"My goodness Asuna. Why is it, everytime I look at you, you grow more beautiful?" Takamichi asked. Asuna glanced over at him and lightly chuckled.

"Now now "professor", you should know better than to flirt on girls younger than you. Besides, I've sort of "outgrew" my childish obsession with you." Asuna said. She was seen wearing a white undershirt with a light pink vest top and long black jeans. Sitting at her side was a small purse she always carried with her. Her long hair was braided into two loops on the sides of her head, still sporting her bell hair bands. Takamichi chuckled.

"I had a feeling you had. But...its okay. And you don't have to keep calling me "professor". We're not student and teacher anymore." Takamichi said. Asuna sighed.

"Yeah. I know. Guess I'm just used to calling you Professor Takahata. Heh." Asuna said. Takamichi smiled before looking back at the road. Asuna leaned against her car door and looked out, feeling the gentle breeze from outside.

"It feels great to be back. I miss Mahora so much." Asuna thought. As they continued driving, she caught a glimpse of a group of Mahora students together. And in an instant, she thought back to when she used to go downtown with Konoka and Negi for errands or friendly excursions. She leaned out the window and looked out at Mahora Academy ahead of them. She felt her heart rising and her smile growing.

"There she is. I'm back Mahora Academy." Asuna thought. We now return to Mahora Academy and find Negi and Nagi taking a break by Mahora's famous World Tree, joined by Kotaro and Fate. The four were enjoying a cup of coffee together as Nagi glanced at Negi's friends.

"Heh heh. I still can't get over it. I know the boys I fought alongside with are cards sometimes, but you sure made the funnier choices with friends." Nagi said. Kotaro glanced over at Nagi, shedding a smirk as a pulse vein appeared.

"What was that old man? Something wrong with Negi's "guy friends"? Heh?" Kotaro asked. Nagi smirked and waved as Negi sighed.

"Just ignore him Kotaro. My father likes to kid too much." Negi said. Fate merely glanced and huffed, taking another sip. Nearby, they heard a woman's voice lightly chuckling. The boys glanced over to see Ayaka Yukihiro, now a fully grown woman with long blonde hair.

"There you are Negi. I was looking all over the place for you." Ayaka said. Fate and Kotaro quietly eyed her as Negi smiled and lightly waved.

"Oh. Hello there Ayaka. Have you been keeping your eyes out for the others?" Negi asked. Ayaka nodded, coming to tell Negi her latest tally of Class 3-A students. She took out a paper from her pocket and looked it over, counting the names of the students.

"All Class 3-A students are present and accounted for, except for one...Asuna." she said. Those words seemed to depress Negi as he lightly turned away afterwards and sighed. Ayaka seemed worry as Kotaro patted his shoulder.

"C'mon Negi. I'm sure Asuna's gonna show. She wouldn't miss the Mahora Festival for the world." Kotaro said. Negi looked to his friend and nodded, knowing he was right. But he still wished that Asuna was here already. Just then, they heard a second voice chuckling.

"Well, EXCUSE ME for being a tiny bit tardy...stupid Negi." the voice said. Negi lightly gasped as they all glanced ahead, including Ayaka, seeing Asuna standing before them with Professor Takamichi. Negi and Asuna's eyes glanced at one another as smiles came to their faces. Ayaka shed a small smile herself.

"What's the matter? Aren't ya glad to see me?" Asuna asked.

**_~ NEGIMA: TRANSCENDING BONDS ~_**

After a short glance at one another, Negi approached Asuna and the two friends met in an embracing hug.

"Welcome back Asuna. We missed you so much." Negi said. Asuna glanced at Negi and chuckled.

"Its great to see you too Negi. I really missed you guys too." Asuna said. Shortly after, Ayaka walked over and rested her hand on her shoulder, catching Asuna's attention.

"Hmph. I was starting to think you were a no-show. What happened? Was traffic bad?" Ayaka asked. Asuna smirked.

"Nah. I felt like keeping ya waiting...blondie. That reminds me. You're still not trying to hit on Negi behind my back, are you?" Asuna asked, narrowing her gaze. Ayaka lightly gasped and looked away.

"Wh-What? O-O-Of course not! I am a REFINED woman! Why? Are your "shedevil allures" starting to come out at last?" Ayaka asked. Asuna lightly blushed.

"Heh. Maybe. At least I wasn't a "cradle robber" in school!" Asuna shouted. Ayaka gasped, quickly scoffing.

"Will you DROP THAT NAME already?" Ayaka exclaimed. Asuna chuckled, asking what was wrong with the "cradle robber" now, prompting her to cover her ears with her hands.

"I said stop it!" Ayaka shouted. Asuna continued calling her "cradle robber" as Ayaka shielded her ears as the others looked on.

"Ha ha ha! Those two will never grow up! I still crack myself up watching them!" Kotaro laughed. Fate said nothing as he sipped his coffee. Negi watched as the girls continued shouting at one another and couldn't help but smile.

"Oh dear. It looks like they're still the same. But...that's how I would want it." Negi thought, seeing the two girls starting to smile as they were teasing each other still.

**__****_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	2. Ch 2: A Girl's Inner Thoughts

**_Mahou Sensei Negima: Transcending Bonds_**

**_Chapter 2: A Girl's Inner Thoughts_**

Negi and Asuna spent the rest of the day together, catching up with one another, as the day went on. And as the sun was preparing to set, Negi wanted to bring Asuna someplace special that he hadn't thought of the other days she came to visit. He led Asuna across the grounds with her eyes closed, leading the way by holding her hand. Chamo hung around Negi's neck as they walked.

"Hey! Come on Negi. What's the surprise you wanted to show me already?" Asuna chuckled. Negi lightly chuckled, promising Asuna that it would be worth the wait. He led Asuna into the old dormitory building and guided her up to their old floor. They soon came to a stop, making Asuna feel excited.

"All right. You can open your eyes." Negi said. Asuna opened her eyes and lightly gasped, seeing they were in their old dorm room. She started glancing around the room, chuckling at each little corner of the room. She turned back to Negi with a small smile.

"This is our old dormitory room, isn't it?" Asuna asked. Negi nodded, walking up to her side. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Asuna glanced back to see Konoka, all grown up and wearing a black sleeveless top and blue jeans, smiling at the doorway.

"Hey there you two! So you made it before I did huh?" Konoka asked. They greeted Konoka as she walked over to Asuna, taking her hand gently. The two smiled as they looked at one another.

"Asuna, its so great to see you again. Sorry I wasn't there earlier to greet you. But Negi said I'd be able to see you when he brought you here later." Konoka said. Asuna chuckled, telling Konoka that she was happy to see her too. Konoka giggled and hugged Asuna as she glanced at Negi.

"So...mind telling me what Konoka's doing here too? I'm betting this isn't just some little "family reunion" you had scheming here either, is it?" Asuna asked. Chamo snickered and jumped off Negi's shoulders and onto the nearby table.

"Heh! You're sharp there Asuna. Ol' Negi here was planning with the dean, ya see, so the four of us could all spend our time at the school here together! In our old "home sweet home"." Chamo announced. Asuna lightly gasped, quickly asking if that was okay with the students who were using the room now.

"Of course it is silly. The students who used this room were transferred to another part of the dormitory when they graduated. So this room's been empty for a couple of months now. Grandpa even said so." Konoka said. Asuna looked to Negi and smirked.

"This is really sweet of you Negi. Heh. I can tell I'll be getting deja-vu here." Asuna said. Negi chuckled, glad to hear that.

"Okay then. We all remember where we slept, right?" Chamo asked. Asuna nodded, remembering she had the top bunk and Konoka had the bottom. Negi looked up to his old little bunker, thinking back to the days he used to spend up there. But one look up had him worried that he may have outgrown his old space. Asuna felt the same way when she looked up.

"Hmm. Hold on a minute. What's Negi going to do? That spot looks WAY too small." Asuna said.

**_~ NEGIMA: TRANSCENDING BONDS ~_**

Luckily, Negi and friends were able to figure out arrangements for Negi before long as they slept peacefully that night in their old bunks. When the sun came up the next day, we find Negi sleeping peacefully next to Asuna in her bed. As the sunlight glint in through the window, Asuna was the first to wake, stretching her arms out wide.

"Wow. Morning already?" Asuna yawned, rubbing her eyes. As she lightly yawned, she took a glance down at Negi still sleeping. A little smile came to her face.

"Heh. Almost forgot how peaceful Negi is when he's asleep." Asuna thought. She looked down at her pajama top and chuckled.

"Not to mention back then, I'd always find him with my top open. Man. I was such a jitter bug back then. I can't forget how many times I must've bashed him for that." Asuna thought. She lightly patted Negi's head before she climbed out of bed to get dressed. Everyone soon woke up afterwards and were outside in no time, dressed and ready for the Mahora Festival.

"All righty! Mahora Festival, here we come!" Konoka exclaimed with glee. Asuna and Negi looked back at their estatic friend and then at each other, chuckling quietly afterwards. Chamo was seen around Negi's neck as he sat up close to his ear.

"So...is today gonna be the day you're gonna tell her?" Chamo asked. Negi shook his head.

"No. Not yet. I don't want to surprise Asuna on the first day of the festival. I'll wait a little while until we're a good couple days into the festivities, then I'll tell her when we're alone." Negi whispered. Asuna took a small glance at Negi.

"Hmm? Hey. What you two whispering about over there?" Asuna asked. Negi lightly gasped, waving his hand nervously.

"Wh-What? Us? Oh. Nothing." Negi said. Chamo nodded, saying they were just talking about "guy stuff". Asuna smirked and looked away.

"Okay. Whatever." Asuna said. Just then, they all saw a group of girls seated together sipping coffee together. Negi and Asuna recognized them as Haruna, Nodoka and Yue. Haruna quickly spotted them and laughed, waving at them as Yue soon followed.

"Hey! Negi! Asuna! Over here you guys!" Haruna exclaimed. Asuna chuckled, rushing to join them alongside Negi and Konoka. Nodoka took one look at Negi and lightly blushed.

"So...how did Asuna like your little surprise?" Yue asked. Negi chuckled, commenting that Asuna loved it very much. Haruna smirked and winked.

"That's cool. So what are you guys planning to do first? There's A LOT to see at this year's Mahora Festival. So if you're doing anything special, tell us now!" Haruna shouted. Konoka chuckled, saying they hadn't planned anything special for today. Nodoka lightly sighed.

"Okay then. See you guys later then. We're going to the festival after our morning coffee." Yue said. Negi nodded, waving goodbye before they started off again. However, as soon as they did, Nodoka was glared upon by her friends.

"Come on Nodoka! You haven't said anything to Negi YET? Yeesh! How many YEARS ago did you even express your feelings to him?" Haruna exclaimed. Nodoka stuttered, waving her hands in a jittery fashion.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-What? Come on Haruna! C-Cut that out! I...I know that Negi was planning something special for Asuna! S-So I...!" Nodoka stuttered. But she soon found Haruna glaring directly at her as sweat raced down the back of her head.

"So WHAT? You love Negi more than she does, RIGHT?" Haruna exclaimed. Nodoka was starting to turn beat red, unsure of what to say in front of her. Yue lightly sipped her coffee before sighing greatly.

"Haruna? Knock it off. Maybe Nodoka's not as "into Negi" as she was when she was a kid." Yue said. Haruna glanced between the two before groaning.

"Man. What happened to the two of you?" Haruna asked. Meanwhile, Negi and his group was already deep within the grounds of the Mahora Festival, seeing all the festivities, music and excitement around them.

"Wow! Ha ha! Mahora Academy really knows how to throw a party!" Asuna laughed, seeing all the confetti and balloons around the campus grounds. They stopped at the sight of a group of performing jugglers. Each was dressed in a festive style of clothing, bright colors and colorful dots decorated their suits.

"Hey! Look Asuna! Jugglers!" Konoka laughed. The group stopped to watch, seeing the graceful juggling skills of the performers. They continued juggling batons between each other without so much of a flaw. And in the middle, Negi saw someone seated underneath the juggled batons. It appeared to be Zazie Rainyday, juggling a group of balls in her hands.

"Huh? Is that Zazie?" Asuna asked. Negi chuckled.

"Yes. That's her all right. She told me she wanted to perform at the Mahora Festival this year. So she got the dean's permission to be a traveling juggler. This must be one of her performing spots." Negi explained. Zazie caught a glimpse of them and smiled, shifting her juggling balls into one hand to wave with her other.

"Ha ha. Look at Zazie. She's still got it." Konoka giggled. As Asuna's head began looking around the grounds, she stopped at the sight of a local shop stand. She looked to the others and told them she'd be right back.

"All right then. Konoka and I are just going to check out another stand nearby. Is that okay with you?" Negi asked. Asuna nodded, separating from her friends to visit the stand. The shop had many different items around like hand made necklaces, small jewelry, books and toys and all sorts of cute things. She saw a small little stuffed animal in front of her and smiled.

"Hmm. This is kind of cute. I wonder if..." Asuna said. Just then, she glanced over at Nodoka on the other side of the stand. She walked over and greeted Nodoka, slightly surprising her a bit.

"O-Oh! Asuna, its you." she said. Asuna nodded, looking down to see Nodoka with a romance novel by her hands. Nodoka glanced down and withdrew her hand, blushing heavily.

"Uh...! I-I-I...! There's a reason why I was looking at that! I...I've been starting to like romance novels." Nodoka said. Asuna smirked and lightly tilted her head, not surprised that part of Nodoka hasn't changed.

_**~ NEGIMA: TRANSCENDING BONDS ~**  
_

The girls sat down together at a bench nearby, watching some of the costume wearing performers strolling the streets.

"Hey Asuna? Can...Can I ask you a question?" Nodoka asked. Asuna looked to her friend and nodded, saying she'd happily help "bookworm" out anytime. Nodoka lightly chuckled, remembering her old middle school nickname, before slowly looking back at Asuna.

"Well...I've been wondering. How do you feel about Negi? For REAL?" Nodoka asked. Asuna gasped, blushing slightly under her eyes.

"Uhh...huh? Wh-Where'd this come from all of a sudden?" Asuna asked. Nodoka waved her hand, saying that she just wanted to know was all. Asuna scoffed, wagging her finger.

"Yeah right. I'm not buying it Nodoka. You wouldn't just ask me something like without a good reason." Asuna said. Nodoka fell silent for a moment before giving a sigh.

"Yes. You're right. Th..The reason is that Haruna's been pestering me about trying to "win Negi's heart" while the festival was going. But after I graduated from the academy, I've asked myself...if Negi would be happy with me...or if I should let him pick whichever girl he wishes to be with." Nodoka said. Asuna was completely silent, looking on at Nodoka.

"I heard an old saying from Yue the year we graduated middle school. She once told me that if I truly loved Negi, I would let him choose what would make him the happiest. So...I wanted to ask how YOU felt about Negi. After all, he risked his life to rescue you from Fate all those years ago." Nodoka said. Asuna lightly blushed before looking down at her lap, remembering that grand adventure and returning to Mahora afterwards.

"Well...I don't know what to say. But...I think my view of Negi changed after that. He's a really awesome guy, even if he was a bit of a nervous ninny as a little kid. Not only is he strong and has a caring heart, he's risked himself for things that I thought were ridiculous or foolish." Asuna said "So...maybe I have started to see Negi more as someone I wouldn't mind...spending the rest of my life with." Nodoka lightly gasped.

"A-Asuna..." she muttered. She looked on at Asuna's eyes, seeing she was truthful and sincere with her words. A smile came on Nodoka's face as she turned back to her.

"Th...That's great Asuna. I hope you and Negi...have a "happily ever after" when this is over." Nodoka said. Asuna lightly smiled.

"You've really grown Nodoka. Congratulations." Asuna thought "Don't worry. If that day comes, I promise I'll watch over Negi for you. I'll make sure he's the same Negi you know and love." The two girls continued smiling at one another, soon talking about other things as they watched by Haruna and Yue from nearby.

"Nodoka...I'm proud of you..." Yue muttered. But Haruna seemed very disappointed, never expecting Nodoka to have changed so "drastically" over the years.

**__****__****_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	3. Ch 3: Negi's Secret Plan

**_Mahou Sensei Negima: Transcending Bonds_**

**_Chapter 3: Negi's Secret Plan_**

As Asuna was talking to Nodoka about their likes for Negi, we turn our attention back to the young man himself with Konoka at his side and Chamo around his neck. They were seen idly standing together by another of the shops set up alongside the street. This shop stand had various masks and cute knick knacks made by the students of Mahora. Konoka giggled at some of the cute faces on the masks.

"Hee hee. I always loved doing fun things like this each year for the festival. Remember when we made our haunted house Negi?" Konoka asked. Negi nodded.

"Yes. I certainly do. That was a lot of fun for me too. You all worked so hard on it." Negi said. He then looked over at one of the Mahora teachers, seated down for a chat with some of his students. As he looked on, he sighed lightly. It caught the attention of the others.

"Hmm? What's wrong Negster? You okay?" Chamo asked, glaring up at his friend. He looked down at Chamo as Konoka was trying masks on.

"Y-Yes. I'm fine Chamo. Its just...I feel a little empty inside for some unknown reason." Negi said. Chamo seemed confused, eyeing him curiously.

"Heh? How so?" Chamo asked. Negi shrugged, saying he didn't know. He heard a voice chuckling nearby and turned to see Nagi, standing alongside Evangeline with Chachazero in her arms.

"What's the matter son? Don't tell me you're down about not having a class to teach anymore." Nagi asked. Evangeline huffed, betting that was the reason. Negi smirked, looking back at the students and teacher with them.

"Yes. Maybe that's it. Since my class graduated, I felt a bit awkward without worrying about being a teacher anymore. It...felt like a routine to me." Negi said. Evangeline glanced at the students and huffed.

"I don't miss those days at all. It was nothing but a pain in the neck and a nightmare for me." Evangeline said. But she soon had Nagi leaning close, bearing a big smirk on his face.

"Funny. That's not what CHACHAMARU tells me." Nagi said. Evangeline growled, feeling him pressed up against her. She shoved him aside before turning away.

"T-That robot's nothing but lies! Honestly!" Evangeline groaned. Nagi and Negi lightly chuckled as father glanced over towards his son.

"Say, Negi, might I steal you away for a minute? I believe there was something you wanted to tell me? You told me something like that yesterday, correct?" Nagi asked. Negi glared at his father, not sure of what he was saying until it suddenly came back to him.

"O-Oh! Yes, that's right. Uhh...Konoka? Could you watch out for Asuna and tell her I went with my father for a minute?" Negi asked. Konoka nodded and promised, telling Negi she'd see him later.

**_~ NEGIMA: TRANSCENDING BONDS ~_**

At the same time that Asuna finished with Nodoka, Negi sat inside one of the street cafes in Mahora City, looking out at the festivities still going on outside. The inside wasn't that much different as well, decorated heavily for the celebration of the festival. Negi and Nagi both sipped from a pair of glasses, Negi's filled with tea and Nagi's with coffee. Chamo was seen chewing on a crumpet inbetween them.

"So...what's the word son?" Nagi asked. Negi smiled, setting his tea cup on a platter.

"Well, I was going to tell you about my plans for my time with Asuna this year. Like I said, this year is going to be different from those other festivals. This year...I want to propose to Asuna." Negi said. Nagi was taking another sip before he spit his drink at Chamo.

"B-B-BAH! H-HEY! Enough of the water works!" Chamo yelled. He groaned and shook his fur of the water.

"YOU'RE going to ask HER? Ha! That's my boy! I was waiting for you to try something like this!" Nagi laughed, almost loud enough for the entire cafe to hear. But Negi quickly shushed him. He then reached into his pocket and took out a small box. And inside was a beautiful little ring with a shimmering diamond on top. Chamo chuckled, telling Nagi that he helped pick it out.

"That's quite the ring there Negi. How's this going down? You going to just come right out and tell her?" Nagi asked. Negi shook his head, saying there was a "plan" behind this ring. Interested to hear more, Nagi started to imagine it out in his head as Negi explained.

"On the second day of the festival, I'll ask her out on a date. And on that date, I'll take Asuna to all of her favorite places and try to make her as happy as I can. Then towards the day's end, I'll bring her by the World Tree and then propose to her. As happy as she'll be, I'm sure she'll say "yes"." Negi explained. Nagi and Chamo smiled.

"See? My man's got everything planned out." Chamo chuckled. Nagi chuckled.

"Yes. He certainly does. I wish you luck there son." Nagi said. Negi nodded, suddenly blushing a little bit afterwards, piking Nagi's curiousity.

"Uhhh...father? If you don't mind me asking, there's something I always wondered. What was life like, you know, w-with mom?" Negi asked. Nagi lightly gasped but eased into a smile, looking down at his coffee. In the liquid surface, he could vision the face of Negi's mother, Arika.

"Well...let's say those were the happiest days of my life. Arika and I lived happily together. Our greatest blessing was your birth...Negi. And I know if she was here, she'd be happy to see her little boy about to be wed to the girl of his dreams. She'd wish you the best of luck too." Nagi said. Negi smiled, picturing her smiling face in front of him.

"Mom..." Negi muttered. Nagi looked up at a nearby clock, wondering if Negi should be getting back to Asuna now before she started to worry. Negi glanced at the clock as well before standing up, Chamo scurrying up his arm.

"Oh yes. I probably should. Well, here's hoping things go well with Asuna tomorrow." Negi said. Nagi smirked, telling him he had nothing to worry about as both shook hands and Negi left.

**_~ NEGIMA: TRANSCENDING BONDS ~  
_**

We return to Asuna and Konoka, seen waiting in the streets for Negi to return. Asuna happens to catch ear of Negi rushing over and turns around, spotting him as he came to a stop.

"Welcome back. Konoka told me your dad wanted you. What did he want?" Asuna asked. Negi chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh. Nothing much. Just what my plans were for the rest of the festival, that's all." Negi said "Anyway, I'm sorry if I kept you waiting." But Asuna chuckled and shook her head.

"Nope. You didn't keep anyone waiting. Come on. Let's check out what else is at this year's festival, kay?" Asuna asked, taking Negi's hand. The wizard nodded, making Asuna smile lightly as Konoka only observed and giggled. The three continued on through the festival, watching as confetti filled balloons were popped from above by the marksman club. Over head, jet planes were seen racing by as they decorated the skies with trails of white smoke.

"Hee hee. You'd almost think we overdo it each year." Konoka chuckled, observing everything around them. Just then, Asuna observed something in the distance. It seemed to be a large ferris wheel that was bigger than the school.

"Wow! Look at that Negi! When did we get a ferris wheel?" Asuna shouted, directing his attention towards it. He turned to Asuna, saying they added it here a few years back. With a big smile on her face, she quickly took hold of his arm.

"Come on Negi. Let's see if we can get a ride in." Asuna said. Negi glanced at her, asking if she was sure about that, betting the lines would be long. But Asuna chuckled and said she didn't care.

"Well, all right then. Why not?" Negi said. And as the two hurried off on their own, Konoka heard a too familiar voice calling out to her from behind. Konoka looked to see Setsuna, rushing over towards her with her arm waving.

"Konoka! There you are! Phew. Professor Takamichi said that you were with Asuna and Negi. But I must've searched the entire grounds twice to find you guys." Setsuna said. She then happened to glance around, not seeing a sign of Negi or Asuna. Konoka giggled and told her where they went.

"Oh. They went to check out the ferris wheel? That's pretty neat." Setsuna said. She then suddenly felt Konoka slyly holding onto her arm, causing her to blush as she glared down at her.

"Wanna check it out too Setsuna?" Konoka asked, giggling afterwards. Setsuna groaned, questioning why Konoka hardly changed after graduating. Elsewhere, we rejoin Negi and Asuna alone in a separate carriage of the ferris wheel. Asuna looked out the window of the carriage, seeing all the excitement below.

"Wow. What an amazing view from all the way up here. Look Negi." Asuna said. Negi looked out the window and nodded, seeing almost all of Mahora Academy. But as Asuna continued looking out the window, Negi's eyes shifted back to her, seated across the carriage.

"Okay Negi. If now would be a better time to ask her, now would be the time." Negi thought. Asuna glanced at Negi, feeling he was too quiet. She saw him blushing slightly.

"Say, Asuna? If we have time, well, I would like to invite you for a very special day tomorrow." Negi said. Asuna curiously raised a brow.

"Hmm? Are you asking me on a date or something?" Asuna asked. Negi lightly nodded, still blushing under his eyes.

"Heh heh. You could tell right away, couldn't you? Guess I'm not so subtle with this kind of talk yet." Negi said. Asuna smiled, lightly blushing herself.

"If you're asking me for a date tomorrow, I'd love to. We hardly had anytime to ourselves since we graduated anyway." Asuna said, leaning towards Negi. They looked on at one another with a smile on their face and their cheeks bright red.

"Thank you Asuna. I hope it will be a day you'll never forget." Negi thought.

**__****__****_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	4. Ch 4: I Want To Be With You

**_Mahou Sensei Negima: Transcending Bonds_**

**_Chapter 4: I Want To Be With You_**

It was the next day of the Mahora Festival, the streets once again lined with festival patrons and the various likes of the Mahora Academy students and faculty. But our story today begins within the old dorm room of Negi and Asuna, starting with Asuna awakening from her peaceful sleep.

"Hmm? Oh. It's morning already?" Asuna mumbled, rubbing her eyes. But as she sat up to stretch her arms, she heard the sound of clinking dishes. She looked at her lap to see a small bed sized tray in front of her with her favorite breakfast before her.

"Huh? Where'd this come from?" Asuna asked. With a glance down, she saw Negi standing close by with a smile on his face. His smile brought one onto her face.

"I should've known." she thought. She looked behind Negi and saw Konoka washing a few dishes before turning back to the young wizard.

"I was about to warn you to watch how you got up. You wouldn't want to spill your breakfast, would you?" Negi asked. Asuna lightly chuckled, asking why she was given the "royal treatment" so early in the morning.

"Why? Heh heh. I want today to be extra special for you Asuna. So that's why, as of this minute, I am prepared to offer you the best day of your entire life." Negi said. Asuna chuckled, lightly blushing.

"Well, thank you I suppose." she said. Negi then encouraged her to eat, which she did shortly after picking up a fork. Chamo scurried up onto Negi's shoulder from the back of his jacket.

"And, for all credibility, all credit for this delicious breakfast comes from the crafty hands of yours truly, ol' Negster." Chamo said. Konoka glanced back at them and giggled.

"I sure envy you Asuna. You really are gonna get the "royal treatment" today." Konoka thought, giggling again afterwards.

**_~ NEGIMA: TRANSCENDING BONDS ~_**

After breakfast in bed, Asuna quickly got dressed and cleaned herself up, not wanting to miss a minute of whatever Negi had planned next. The sun shined from above in the picture perfect sky as Asuna and Negi walked side by side with each other. As Negi was wearing his casual white undershirt and jacket, we see Asuna wearing a frilly white dress and a pair of sandals. The two blushed as they strolled into town.

"So Asuna, you have the choice of doing whatever you'd like to do today. What's first?" Negi asked. Asuna glanced over at Negi and smirked.

"Really? I have the choice? Well, I'd love to catch up with all the girls from class. Think they're around?" Asuna asked. Negi nodded, knowing exactly where most of Class 3-A would be. He then lightly took her hand and began leading her down the street. Their walk led them all the way to outside Yotsuba's restaurant. And as they walked in through the front doors, Asuna was surprised to see almost all of her old classmates in the room.

"Asuna!" they cheered. Negi stepped aside as Asuna lightly chuckled and waved, saying its been a while. She remained mostly silent as everyone seemed to be talking to her from all around. From one of the booths, Evangeline was seen with Chachamaru at her side.

"Hmph. Years since they've all been together like this and she can't bring herself to speak." Evangeline muttered. Chachamaru smiled, happy to see all of her classmates together again. Asuna chuckled and took a seat at a booth, catching up with all her friends seated around her.

"So Kazumi, how's your job as a reporter for the Mahora Times been?" Asuna asked. Kazumi chuckled.

"It's been awesome. There's just story after story lately. Nothing can stop me from getting the word of everything to the people." Kazumi said "AND...I've already got "plans" for the next front page headliner." Asuna smirked, asking exactly what her next big headline was. But Kazumi wagged her finger, saying she'd have to read to find out. Makie chuckled.

"It feels so great to have all of the girls together again. It feels like we never grew up, huh Asuna?" Makie asked, leaning from behind. Asuna lightly chuckled.

"Yeah. You're all just as high spiritied and "Mahora spirited" as I would've expected." Asuna chuckled. But after taking another glance around the restaurant, seeing everyone in sight, she couldn't help but feel someone was missing.

"Huh? Hey...anybody seen Ayaka?" Asuna asked. Yuna and Misora glanced around.

"Huh. That's weird. I thought, for sure, that the class rep was coming. Oh well." Yuna shrugged. Asuna figured she must've had other plans and decided to simply let it go. And after a while, she got to catch up with all of her friends and was soon back in the city streets with Negi.

"Those girls. I swear, once you've been a Mahora student, you never lose your craziness." Asuna chuckled. Negi chuckled, adding they were a real handful during the old days as well. The two stopped to laugh shortly before continuing on. They were soon deep within the heart of the Mahora Festival. Asuna looked around at all the exciting commotion going on nearby.

"Feel like a few games Asuna?" Negi asked "I've wanted to play against you again since the last festival." Asuna glanced at Negi and lightly smirked, feeling a little "rivalry" between them.

"Heh. All right then. Whoever loses to the other more times has to buy lunch." Asuna smirked. Negi chuckled, accepting Asuna's wager before they went off to play together. With boasting smirks on their faces, they went onto the various games around the area. Their first game was a shooting gallery, to which Negi won. The next was a strength of the pitching arm, trying to hit a man in black. Asuna was the victor this time. But then came Asuna's greatness weakness, catching a goldfish in a tiny net. Negi won again and by the time they played each of the games, the little "rivalry" ended in a tie.

"Aww man! I can't believe we tied!" Asuna laughed, now seated outside Yotsuba's restaurant for lunch. Negi chuckled.

"I have to say you're getting a lot better Asuna. I really felt like I had a rival there." Negi said. Asuna smirked, leaning back in her seat.

"Heh. You're no pushover Negi. Maybe that's why I have a lot of fun when you're around." Asuna said. Negi smiled, feeling the same way about her. After lunch, Negi told Asuna she was free to choose any of her other favorite places to go.

"Really? Think you can keep up with this fierce bargain hunter? I'm sure Konoka's told you by now." Asuna said. Negi nodded, saying he could definitely keep his own with her. Asuna smirked before taking Negi's hand.

"Then come on wizard boy! It's time for a little bargain hunting...KAGURAZAKA style." Asuna snickered. After that, Asuna soon began bringing Negi to all of her old favorite stores from around Mahora City, never stopping when it came to her sense for shopping. Negi would occasionally see that special "twinkle" in her eyes, making him chuckle on cue.

"Asuna's really having a lot of fun, I can tell. Maybe it'll be time to spring the "surprise" sooner than I thought." Negi thought, glancing into his jacket pocket where the ring box sat. He continued to make sure that Asuna remained happy and excited throughout her crazy shopping spree. By the time she felt "tapped out", they were with several bags around her feet.

"Phew! Ha ha. I've never felt so alive again." Asuna chuckled. Just then, Asuna caught a glimpse of the ferris wheel from where they were. She took Negi's hand, hinting for another ride. Negi smiled and nodded, promising to take her anywhere she wanted. This really brought a smile onto Asuna's face as they went into the ferris wheel together, observing the festivities below again. Negi looked out the window of their carriage at the World Tree, remembering his plan to propose to her beneath the tree. He then looked at his watch, seeing it to be only 3:32 pm.

"Negi? This has been one of the most awesome days I've ever had. Thanks a lot for making this day special for me." Asuna said. Negi lightly smiled.

"Well, what can I say? To me...you're a very special girl. And you always will be." Negi said. Asuna lightly gasped, beginning to blush as she looked away slightly.

**_~ NEGIMA: TRANSCENDING BONDS ~  
_**

Later on that day, as the sun was finally beginning to set, Negi went onto the World Tree to begin plans for his final surprise. He asked Asuna to meet him a little while later, lying that his father needed him. Now on her own again, Asuna strolled around Mahora City with arms behind her.

"Something's been pretty fishy about today. I know Negi's doing a lot for me. But...why?" Asuna muttered to herself. Just then, she heard a lot of cheers and cries of happiness. She looked up the street and saw she was close to watching the Mahora Festival parade.

"Oh! The parade! I forgot they put on one of these towards sunset." Asuna laughed. She rushed over to the other watching patrons, stopping in back to watch the floats passing by. The street was filled with various parade floats and balloons, driven down by members of the Mahora clubs. But as Asuna was looking on in awe, she felt someone tapping her shoulder. With a turn of her head, she saw Ayaka.

"Huh? Ayaka! There you are. I've been wondering where you were all day. Haruna told me you came, but I hardly saw you throughout the city." Asuna said. Ayaka lightly smiled, sorry for keeping her. But she then took Asuna's hand.

"Hey...Asuna? Can we talk for a minute?" Ayaka asked. Asuna seemed a little surprised, but nodded just the same. They took a seat in a more quiet location of the festival as most of the other patrons were watching the parade.

"What's up Ayaka?" Asuna asked. Ayaka lightly sighed and looked at Asuna.

"Asuna? I want to ask you this personally...seeing that Nodoka's already done the same. But...I want to know for myself. Are you...in love with Negi?" Ayaka asked. Asuna lightly gasped, blushing slightly.

"H-Huh? Oh come on. Not you too Ayaka. I told Nodoka that I think he's a really cool guy and I...guess I...kind of do." Asuna said. Ayaka shook her head.

"No. That's not what I mean. I mean...do you love him like I do? Wanting to be with him for as long as the two of you would live?" Ayaka asked. Asuna fell silent, wondering what was with Ayaka all of a sudden. When she slipped in her question of why she was asking, Ayaka sighed.

"Well...it's because I was...sort of spying on you two throughout today." Ayaka said. Asuna lightly gasped.

"Huh? You were...spying on us?" Asuna asked. Ayaka nodded.

"A lot of the girls have been talking about Negi's "big surprise" for you and...it's made me pretty uncomfortable. Sure, I've been helping Negi ever since we graduated from school. But...I have never seen him as happy with me as he's been with you all day." Ayaka explained "It made me feel kind of hurt. I almost didn't think you knew how much he admires and loves you." Asuna started to blush more, picturing Negi's smiling face all day.

"Negi...loves me?" Asuna asked. Ayaka nodded.

"You know how much of an airhead ditz I was in middle school when I was with him. Those feelings of mine still linger, but if Nodoka feels she's willing to step down so he can marry the girl he truly loves, I felt I should have a pretty good reason for me to step down too." Ayaka said. Asuna was dead silent as Ayaka turned towards her.

"Asuna? Tell me the HONEST truth. How do you TRULY feel about Negi? Do you love him as much as I do? So much that you'd want to be with him?" Ayaka asked. Asuna remained mostly silent, feeling a loss for words. But Ayaka's words soon began bringing back memories of her time with Negi since they first met, how she used to hate and despise him for every stupid or accidental thing he did. But after a while, her heart began to warm up, feeling it was her job to watch Negi as he grew. After glancing down at the ground for a moment, Asuna looked to Ayaka.

"Y-Yes Ayaka. I do. From all the time I've spent with Negi, I've found out he's a truly amazing person with a real heart of gold. The two of us did so much and saw so many things since he came to the academy. And, without him, I don't think I would've ever become the woman I am now. If I could repay Negi for all these great times, I would." Asuna said. Ayaka glanced on before shedding a small smile.

"Very well then. I can tell that you mean the truth Asuna. I still have feelings for our professor...but none that come close to yours." Ayaka said, smiling at Asuna. Both girls looked on at each other and smiled. The two girls leaned in close and hugged one another with open arms.

"Come on. Negi wanted me to bring you to the World Tree. It's time." Ayaka said. Asuna fell silent as she looked up at the World Tree, feeling her temperature rising and her heart beating.

_Later that evening..._

Led towards the tree by Ayaka, the girls found Negi with Kotaro, Fate, Takamichi and Nagi. Chamo hung around Nagi's neck.

"Negi?" Asuna asked. She continued walking towards him as Ayaka stayed in spot, watching the two meet.

"Oh good. Asuna, you made it just in time." Negi said. She stopped a few inches from Negi, looking around at the silent area around the World Tree.

"Ayaka said something about you having a big surprise for me? Hmph. I should've known there was another reason for your amount of cheerfulness today." Asuna said. Negi lightly chuckled, watched by the other boys behind him.

"Well, I didn't mean to keep it a secret. But I just felt it would be better to surprise you than tell you straight out. So...here it is." Negi said. Asuna looked on with her cheeks turning red, watching as Negi kneeled down on one knee.

"Here it comes." Chamo muttered. Their eyes looked on at one another as Negi took her hand, making Asuna blush more.

"Asuna Kagurazaka? Ever since I met you, I had a feeling you were something special. And I was right. You became my first pactio partner and someone who wouldn't hesitate to risk her own safety when mine fell into danger. And as your partner, I wouldn't allow you to be hurt either. We shared a lot of great adventures together throughout these years we had together, right?" Negi asked. Asuna nodded.

"Y-Yeah. I guess so." she said. Negi smiled, reaching with his other hand into his jacket pocket.

"Well, what if I told you I never wanted those adventures to end? What would you say if we could've continued to look on at the future together? To be a little different than when we used to be teacher and student?" Negi asked. As he brought the ring box out, Asuna lightly gasped. He opened it to reveal the ring, slipping it on her finger.

"N-Negi..." Asuna sniffled, looking at the ring with tears in her eyes. She glanced at Negi's smiling face as he put both hands over the ring.

"Asuna Kagurazaka? Will you marry me? Will you do me the honor of becoming Miss Negi Springfield?" Negi asked. Asuna gasped, dropping to her knees before hugging him tightly in her arms. He seemed a bit surprised before he hugged her back.

"Yes. I will." she sniffled, resting her head on his shoulder. The others smiled, looking on as Ayaka took out her cell phone and made a speed dial to Sakurako.

"You catch that girls? Let them go." Ayaka said. From behind the World Tree hill, Sakurako nodded and turned to the rest of Class 3-A waiting nearby.

"She said YES girls! Time for the grand finale!" Sakurako exclaimed. Everyone cheered loudly as they began tearing away nets, holding down floating glowing lanterns into the sky. They began rising upwards, passing over the World Tree and illuminating the ground below with their light. Negi and Asuna looked up into the sky and smiled, Asuna lightly gasping at first. The lanterns shined beautifully as they decorated the night sky with their light. They brought tears to Asuna's eyes as she sat next to Negi.

"Negi? I didn't think it was possible. But...you did it. You really did give me the best day of my life." Asuna said. Negi chuckled, telling her that she should wait until their wedding to say that. They looked again at each other and lightly chuckled before looking back up at the lanterns. Some of the other patrons down at the parade could see the lanterns floating above the World Tree, mostly by the gazes of children.

**__****__****__****_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	5. Ch 5: Eternal Love, Forever More

**_Mahou Sensei Negima: Transcending Bonds_**

**_Chapter 5: Eternal Love, Forever More_**

After being proposed to by Negi, Asuna herself was constantly filled with large amounts of happiness and excitement. She was estatic about her approaching wedding. And that same excitement spread throughout Class 3-A until word of it reached everyone in Mahora City. Negi and Asuna spent their final day of the Mahora Festival together before plans of their wedding began. And in less than half a week, everything was prepared and placed together for their wedding, set in the Mahora Chapel.

"I can't believe it. This day's finally here. I'm actually getting married." Asuna thought, looking on at herself in a mirror. She was dressed in a beautiful elegant white wedding dress complete with white gloves on her arms and a small tuffle around her neck. Behind her, some of the sewing club members of Mahora were volunteering to help mend Asuna's dress. Nearby was Ayaka, watching with a smirk on her face.

"I can't believe I lost to you Asuna. You'd better take VERY good care of Professor Springfield. After all, I gracefully stepped down so this could happen." Ayaka said. Asuna glanced at her and smirked.

"Yeah. Don't worry. I'll make sure Negi lives happy." Asuna said. Ayaka lightly smiled as Asuna looked back at the mirror for a moment.

"You look amazing Asuna. How I wish I could be in your shoes right now..." Ayaka thought. In another room in the church, Negi was just finishing dressing himself up for the wedding. He wore a formal white tuxedo with a red tie around his neck and gold cufflinks. Kotaro and Fate sat in the room with him, examining his clothes before he were to meet with Asuna.

"Well? How do I look you two?" Negi asked. Kotaro nodded with a thumbs up as Fate merely nodded.

"You look perfect to me. Then again, I've been through this kind of scenario before and I know how to tell someone's sharply dressed." Kotaro said, strolling to Negi's side and patting his shoulder. Fate simply sat quietly before he was eyed by the other boys.

"Yes? Your problem?" Fate muttered. Kotaro groaned, asking if he wasn't going to say how Negi looked to him. Fate huffed and looked away.

"Ugh. You're a pain Fate." Kotaro said. Negi lightly chuckled, never expecting any less from Fate. Kotaro smirked as he looked to Negi.

"Yeah. That's typical for him. But you know? I've been thinking. Since you and I have been granted the gift of marriage, what's keeping ol' white head over there from meeting a girl he likes? Heck, he even might be NEXT to get married." Kotaro snickered. Fate glanced at him and lightly gasped, but quickly looked away.

"Maybe Kotaro. You never know." Negi said. Kotaro snickered, betting it could be Ayaka since he's been hanging around her for a while. But suddenly, the dog boy found a shoe thrown at his face by Fate. He huffed and crossed his arms, now without one shoe.

**_~ NEGIMA: TRANSCENDING BONDS ~_**

Inside the chapel, we find a lot of Class 3-A lined up together in the front rows of seats. Each was seen dressed in their finest clothes, awaiting the appearance of their professor and his lucky bride. Seated next to Yuna, Makie cried slightly.

"Aww. What's wrong Makie? You happy for Negi and Asuna? It's okay to say so." Yuna said. Makie glanced at her.

"Yeah. I-I'm happy. But I'm also sad that I didn't think of asking Negi to marry ME sooner." Makie said. Yuna gawked before dropping to the floor. She chuckled in a slightly annoyed tone.

"That's Makie for ya. Always a crybaby!" Yuna shouted. In the back of the chapel, Kazumi was strolling around and taking various pictures from around the room. Accompanying her was Sayo, floating along behind her.

"Heh heh. This headline's gonna be huge. I can just smell it." Kazumi said. Sayo lightly chuckled, always knowing that Kazumi's "sense of a headline" was always right. In the seats, Nodoka and Yue sat alongside one another as Negi arrived with Kotaro and Fate. Nagi was already up at the altar, awaiting his son's approach.

"Nodoka? I'm proud of you. It took a lot of courage to let Negi go like that. Are you sure you'll be all right?" Yue asked. Nodoka nodded, lightly blushing.

"I'm sure Yue. Asuna promised me she would watch over and care for Negi. And I have no doubts that she means it." Nodoka said. Nekane and Anya were seen among the seated patrons as well, dressed in elegant gowns. Anya was now roughly up to Nekane's shoulders in height.

"Are you as happy for Negi as I am Anya? This is the most exciting day of my life." Nekane said. Anya chuckled, lightly nodding.

"It SHOULD be exciting for you Nekane. You ARE his "big sister" after all." Anya said. Nekane giggled and looked back up at the stage.

"Negi, you look so handsome right now. If your mother was here, she'd be very happy with how her little boy turned out." Nekane thought. Just then, as everyone began falling silent, the sound of organ music filled the air.

"Oop. It's time Negi." Kotaro whispered. Negi slowly turned around to see his bride approaching, her long hair extending down her back and a beautiful boquet of white flowers in her hands. Her eyes remained gently shut as she approached the altar. Once she felt she was at his side, Asuna stopped and looked over at Negi, seeing his smiling face before they took hands. The priest stood between them as Ayaka, Nagi, Kotaro and Fate stepped back.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Negi Springfield and Asuna Kagurazaka in holy matrimony..." the priest said. Their friends tried to fight back their tears in their eyes as they saw Negi and Asuna together.

"Wow. I don't think Asuna's looked more beautiful. Have you guys?" Akira whispered. Misora shook her head as Yuna agreed that Asuna looked stunning. Mana and Zazie stood towards the back of the room, looking on with light smiles on their faces.

"Good job Negi. You scored a real beauty." Mana thought "I wish you two the best of luck." The priest continued on with his speech as Evangeline sat next to Chachamaru.

"Hmph. I had a feeling those two would've wound up in a scenario like this. It was only a matter of time." Evangeline said smugly. Chachamaru smiled, quietly glancing at her.

"And its thanks to them that you are a more enjoyable person master. Negi and Asuna helped change us both." Chachamaru thought. All eyes soon stared on as Negi and Asuna turned to each other. Fate approached Negi with the wedding rings and offered them to both. Negi lightly took Asuna's hand and slipped her ring on.

"Negi? Do you take Asuna to be your lawfully wedded wife and cherish your time together so long as you both shall live?" the priest asked. Negi nodded, resting his hands on hers. Asuna blushed slightly.

"I do." Negi said.

"And do you, Asuna, take Negi to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you both shall live?" he asked. Asuna nodded.

"I do." Asuna said, taking her ring and slipping it onto Negi's hand before resting hers atop his. The priest smiled and closed his book.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride, Negi." he said. The two looked into one another's eyes before slowly leaning in close. Class 3-A began turning red with excitement as Nagi smirked across the room with Chamo on his shoulders.

"Aww yeah! This is it baby! This is it!" Chamo exclaimed. With tension building, Negi and Asuna's kissing lips finally caused their friends to scream out in glee. They threw up streams of streamers and bits of confetti as small party balls popped open on each side of the altar. The banners that dangled down read "CONGRATS TO NEGI AND ASUNA! JUST MARRIED!" in big letters.

"All right Asuna!" Konoka exclaimed.

"You did great! Congratulations!" Setsuna shouted. Their friends continued to clap and applause as Negi and Asuna looked on at each other again. Negi lightly smiled.

"Asuna...thank you for making my wish come true." Negi muttered. Asuna smiled, blushing slightly under her eyes.

"Hey. You made my wish come true too. So...thanks Negi...for being my teacher and everything since we met." Asuna said. The two shared another smile at one another before meeting for another kiss.

**_~ NEGIMA: TRANSCENDING BONDS ~  
_**

_Five Years Later..._

The clock now fast forwards, four years after Negi and Asuna were married as it is now the day of their anniversary. We arrive just outside the front doors to Mahora Academy on a bright and sunny day. Not only do we see Negi and Asuna in very casual clothes, in addition to Asuna's long pigtails stylized in loops around her ears, but we also find Nagi, Nekane and Anya waiting nearby along with two young children at Asuna's legs. One appears to be a young girl, similar in facial features to Asuna with a pair of blue eyes and her dark orange hair. The other is a young red headed boy, very similar to Negi, with light gold colored eyes.

"Awww! C'mon Mom! How much longer do we have to wait for the photographer? My legs are starting to ache!" the girl exclaimed. Asuna chuckled and patted her head.

"She'll be here in a minute Aiko. She's just...running a little late is all." Asuna said. Their little boy stood alongside his father as he kneeled down to his height, greeting his son's gaze.

"Are you excited Neki? You're going to have your picture taken with your entire family." Negi asked. Neki lightly glanced away.

"W-Well, you know me dad. I'm...I'm just a bit shy." he said. Negi chuckled and gently hugged him.

"Don't worry. You'll do great. This photographer's a very good friend of your mother and I. She won't make you feel uncomfortable." Negi said. Just then, they heard someone on the approach. Looking ahead, Negi and the others saw Kazumi with Sayo.

"S-Sorry for making you guys wait! The traffic was killer!" Kazumi called, stopping to catch her breath. She took a moment to rest before slipping out her digital camera. Once she did, everyone gathered together with Nagi and Nekane standing close to Negi and Anya taking a stand by Asuna. Their children stood in front of their parents and they all gave bright and happy smiles. But just before the picture was taken, Asuna's long hair tickled Negi's nose slightly. The sound of him raring to sneeze scared Asuna, glaring at Negi with a fearful look.

"N-Negi? No! NO! Don't you even THINK about it!" Asuna exclaimed, turning to him. Nagi seemed confused.

"Huh? What's this about?" Nagi asked. Anya seemed frightened as well, covering her head.

"Oh no!" Anya shouted. Asuna quickly pinched Negi's nose, warning him NOT to sneeze. Negi nodded as she took her hand away. But then, Negi started up again, scaring Asuna again before he "fake sneezed". The spooked Anya and Asuna looked over at Negi as he lightly chuckled.

"Just kidding. It was just for old time sakes." Negi chuckled. They were mostly silent until the sound of their kids laughing spurred the adults to start laughing as well. Kazumi smiled and took the picture, showing all of them standing together outside Mahora with laughing smiles on their faces.

**_THE END_**


End file.
